Trisha Cappelletti
Trisha Cappelletti is a student at Overland Park High School and member of the cheer squad. She's often seen to be absent-minded and quiet in the background while the people around her reveal their anger managment issues. She is a bit airheaded and the most docile of the cheerleaders. Personality According to the quip "Oh, dad you were wrong", it's possible that she has issues with her father and it could be linked together with why she's so quiet and rather airheaded. Although she usually stays quiet during arguments, Trisha flips out on Ashley Katchadourian when Deandra "The New Girl" 's arms are ripped off, telling her that it was all her fault because she didn't watch the door. She isn't shown to be too much of bully since she was the only one who wanted to congradulate the girl who was pregnant when Mackenzie wanted to mock them. She is apparently oblivious to when cheer practice is and whether she is going to cheer practice, asking Mackenzie Zales the question. Relationships She is friends with Mackenzie and Brittany Matthews. She is also shown to be quite close to Brittnay, despite Brittnay's hostility, as she nominates her for Prom Queen because she thinks she "really is a good friend" and she "totally deserves it". Further on, Trisha willingly punches Brittnay in the abdomen with the intent of giving her an abortion after finding the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. She expresses her genuine concern for Brittnay by saying: "I cannot stand by you and watch you throw away your life like this. You're too young, you're too beautiful." Her boyfriend and prom date is the football player, Matthew Derringer whom she shows a strong attraction to, despite at first mentioning that "black doesn't go with her dress". Deandra told Trisha and Mackenzie that Ashley Katchadourian let her in in the first episode, and because of it, Trisha blames her for what transpired between the girls in Episode 11. Despite the on-going feud with the Van Burens, Trisha has developed a friendship with their younger sister Mikayla Van Buren. Trisha compliments her on her dress in episode 11, and at the beginning of season two Mikayla let's her borrow the book "The Cat in the Hat Comes Back", and then episodes later they're seen hanging out at the mall (but when Mackenzie spots them she makes Mikayla run away). According to Mikayla, Trisha makes out with Ira Martinez at Topsy's Popcorn after school. Appearance Clothing Trisha wears the dress to prom that had come off of the doll used to play Amberlynn Weggers. See Collector's Info for more information Trisha is shown to have wavy, reddish-orange hair, pulled into a high ponytail similar to that of Mackenzie Zales in the first episode. She dons an Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform and is the only character in the cheer squad to not have flexible elbow joints. She is a size 0 and operates the pom-poms along with Mackenzie. Duties Her job on the cheer squad is to take care of everyone's documentation, leave paperwork, and other related affairs. Trivia *Trisha may have had an unsupportive father after quickly saying "Dad you were wrong" when Matthew Derringer asked her out Category:Characters